TheEpicDestroyer as "Staci" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
17:41 <@CD-> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 17:42 Staci will be much different to her canon counterpart. She does still have some traits; the compulsive lying, the getting on people's nerves, etc. But she has a darker streak to her. She was kind of left open when it came to TD and we don't even really know whether or not she was intentionally annoying people. 17:42 This time I want her to be someone who lies about EVERYTHING, not just her family. This works hilariously in a strategic sense and makes her a comic relief awful villain who repeatedly makes terrible choices and lies the whole way through, while still trying to prove she's honest, only to fail miserably. 17:42 She'd be the kind of villain who acts impulsively only to panic and be terrified after. So to sum up she will be more fleshed out than canon, which I feel is a good thing since a low-key character like her deserves that. 17:42 <@CD-> Okay. 17:42 <@CD-> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 17:42 Well like her purpose suggests, she might lie to a few males and females she has feelings for them to benefit her selfish self. She wouldn't have a clue how relationships work so would just lie to people she likes them in order to gain their trust. 17:43 <@CD-> Alrighty! 17:43 <@CD-> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Staci. Your partner for this scene is Izzy. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 17:43 Lightning04 has changed nick to Izzy04 17:43 Carrie3 has changed nick to Staci9 17:43 * Izzy04 is walking through the woods with Staci. 17:44 <@Izzy04> You know, the woods are like, the ocean, but for land things, you know? 17:44 *strolls over* So Izzy, uuuh where are we going again? 17:44 <@Izzy04> That CAVE! 17:44 <@Izzy04> I know Don said we have to get to "camp" or whatever, but that cave looks so cool, right?? 17:44 Right!!! It's not ugly at all and I'm not claustrophobic either! 17:45 Good ideas Izzy 17:45 <@Izzy04> PERFECT!! :D 17:45 * Izzy04 skips into a cave. 17:45 <@Izzy04> Oooh, it's damp! 17:45 skips and falls on face 17:45 <@Izzy04> :o 17:45 :o 17:45 * Izzy04 notices the bats on the cave ceiling flying toward them. 17:45 <@Izzy04> !!! 17:46 I love baths! I love bathing in them too! 17:46 Come here, baths! I need a wash *strokes bat under armpit* 17:46 <@Izzy04> Staci, these are bats! 17:46 <@Izzy04> I wonder if they bite. 17:46 That's what I said, silly! Bats! 17:46 <@Izzy04> Oooh. 17:46 <@Izzy04> Let's become vampires! :D 17:46 Oooh ok 17:46 bites izzy 17:46 <@Izzy04> :o 17:46 Yay we're vampires now! 17:47 Hey Izzy I've been meaning to ask you something 17:47 <@Izzy04> *while biting her own arm* Yeah? 17:47 Well 17:47 You know how Don said we have to go to camp? 17:47 <@Izzy04> Right! Uh, right! 17:47 He 17:47 was 17:47 lying! 17:47 :O 17:48 He actually told everyone to LEAVE us behind! 17:48 <@Izzy04> !!!!!!! 17:48 He said he thinks your really weird and annoying 17:48 <@Izzy04> I KNEW it! 17:48 We have to put an end to him! 17:48 <@Izzy04> He didn't want us to find the cave and become vampires. 17:48 And that little boy Chef too! 17:48 Yeah because he's SO jealous of us! >:( 17:48 <@Izzy04> I'll show them! 17:48 <@Izzy04> We can go be vampires together and they'll never get to us. 17:48 <@Izzy04> >:D 17:48 He's a vampire, alright. A FUN vampire, sucking the fun out of everything! 17:49 Yeah >:D 17:49 <@Izzy04> Haha, you're right! 17:49 Come, our bathy friends! Let's soak everyone with our VAMPIRENESS 17:49 * Izzy04 sprints out of the cave with her wings spread like a bat. 17:49 *sprints out 17:49 *spreads wings but arms twist over her shoulder 17:50 <@CD-> We'll end the scene here. 17:50 Ok :) 17:50 <@CD-> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted on March 5 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks for auditioning and enjoy your week! 17:50 Thanks :D 17:50 This was fun 17:50 <@CD-> Yep. 17:50 <@CD-> Take care. 17:50 <@CD-> :) 17:51 Bye guys, hope I get in :D 17:51 Staci9 6d4f50c1@gateway/web/freenode/ip.109.79.80.193 has quit Page closed Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions